Crank It Up (Ashley Tisdale) - Songfic
by Lalill
Summary: Ron und Seamus wiegen einander in einen vom Rausch erfüllten Schlaf, Hermine scheint in Theodore Nott ihre große Liebe zu finden, Neville macht eine schlechte Figur als Barkeeper und Luna führt andächtig eine übersinnliche Unterhaltung mit den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern um sie herum, während Klopapier das richtige Ambiente zum Feiern schafft. Oder war doch alles ganz anders?


**Link zu dem Lied "Crank It Up" gibt es hier: watch?v=DPKAXrkI7oE**

 **Inhalt:** Eine Partyfanfic zu dem Lied 'Crank It Up' von Ashely Tisdale ...  
 **Pairing:** Alles Mögliche und Unmögliche ...  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Kapitel:** Eins, da One-Shot.

 **Ein großes Dankeschön geht an BERONIKE (VETO), die diese Story beta gelesen hat!**

-.-.-.-

 _Th-Th-This beat is hypnotic  
I wanna ride like a shofa  
The sound of zonic's  
Controlling me just like a rova  
I go bionic, so D-D-DJ put it on  
I'm losing logic and cruising deeper in the zone_

"Geilste Party überhaupt!", grölte Ron und schwenkte die halbvolle Whiskeyflasche über den Köpfen seiner Mitschüler. „Jo maan!", brüllte Seamus und sprang Ron bei, sodass sie kurz darauf schwankend und sich umarmend auf der Stelle standen und munter damit fortfuhren zu grölen und sich lautstark über Gott und die Welt auszulassen. In einem Versuch ansehnlich zu wirken, begann Ron schließlich sich langsam auf der Stelle hin und her zu wiegen, Seamus noch immer im Arm. „Alter, das siieht vooll schwuul aus…", lallte Harry, der an ihnen vorbei torkelte und kurz darauf eine sturzbetrunkene Hermine im Arm hielt. „Nicht Harry! Hihi! Ich wollte doch – hicks – zu Theoschätzchen…" Und kurz darauf lag sie in den Armen von Theodore Nott, unfähig sich gegen seinen zweifelhaften Charme zu wehren. Harry torkelte weiter, stolperte über Parvati Patil, die ohnmächtig am Boden lag, ging Luna aus dem Weg, die nach vorne starrend auf dem Boden saß, sich vor und zurück wiegte und lauthals ein Lied über Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler sang und kämpfte sich weiter durch zur Bar, hinter der Neville Longbottom halb tot hinter dem Tresen hing.

 _Let's crank it up  
Crank it up  
Till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up  
Crank it up_

Der Raum der Wünsche war ein einziges Chaos und der zuvor ansehnliche Partyraum war zu einem äußerlichen Ort des Schreckens geworden.  
Auf der Couchlandschaft im hinteren Bereich waren Padma Patil und Millicent Bulstrode auszumachen, die noch weniger Kleidung trugen, als es in dieser merkwürdigen Atmosphäre normal schien und die sich mit großem Vergnügen Dean Thomas widmeten. Lavender Brown kroch auf der Suche nach ihrer Lesebrille auf dem Boden herum und stieß dabei am laufenden Band leere und noch volle Gläser und Flaschen mit zweifellos alkoholischem Inhalt um, der über den Boden waberte und die riesigen Musikboxen in Flüssigkeit tränkte.

 _Ha ha oh yeah, boom ha ha oh yeah  
Boom ha ha oh yeah, boom ha ha oh yeah_

Bettkissenfedern flogen im gesamten Raum umher, Stühle und Sessel waren umgekippt, Sitzkissen lagen zerfetzt am Boden oder hingen als Dekoration an der Bar, die nur noch halbherzig leuchtete, da sämtliche Lampen an der Frontseide zersplittert waren. Kleidung flog im Raum umher und Ernie Macmillan war damit beschäftigt, seine Schuhe zu suchen und zu versuchen die Fetzen seiner Hose zusammen zu halten. Die roten und schwarzen Sessel im Raum waren zerschnitten und zerfetzt worden, zwei von ihnen qualmten und die Sprungfedern sprangen aus der Sitzfläche hervor. In zwei der Tische waren riesige Brandlöcher, zwei der drei Shishas waren umgekippt und hatten die Kohletabletten auf dem Boden abgeladen, die sich mit unbeständiger Hitze in den Teppichboden fraßen und tiefe Löcher hineinkokelten. Irgendjemand hatte im gesamten Raum Klopapier verteilt, das auch in langen Schlangen über den Köpfen der Schüler hing und weiße Girlanden bildete.

 _Let's crank it up  
Crank it up  
Till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up  
Crank it up  
Put that record on spin  
'Cause I am ready to party  
Gonna get my girls and get naughty  
Just crank it up  
Crank it up  
Till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up_

Ein Kronleuchter war aus der Verankerung gerissen und auf dem Boden zerschellt, in der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Badewanne in der sich Lisa Turpin und Vincent Crabbe vergnügten und auf dem Boden, umwickelt von Klopapier, unter etwas, das entfernt an eine Bettdecke erinnerte, schlief Goyle und schnarchte ein Schnarchen, das die Musik gerade eben so übertönen konnte.

Wandbehänge hingen in Fetzen an den Wänden, eine Büste von Rowena Ravenclaw trug eine blaue Clownsperücke und die Wandstatue des Poseidon war mit kleinen Fischchen mit Hilfe eines Filzstiftes verziert worden. In einem kleinen Käfig auf einem Podest tanzte Ginny Weasley in einem superknappen Minirock im Schulmädchenstil und einem Oberteil, das jede Pornodarstellerin vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen. Ab und an verließ sie den Käfig und stieg auf die daneben stehende Stange um.

 _Th-th-this beat is melodic harmonic  
Got me striking poses  
I get up on it electronically  
Feeling so fresh  
It's so erotic my body's  
Like a cyclone  
I'm like a puppet, can't stop it  
Dropping like a stone_

„Weiter Baby!", brüllte Blaise Zabini und prostete der strippenden Ginny Weasley zu, die gerade kopfüber an der Stange hing. Neben ihr tanzte Pansy Parkinson in Unterwäsche.  
Ginny spürte den Rhythmus, den Sog der Musik, die dröhnend aus den Boxen drang und das Johlen ihres männlichen Publikums. Sie genoss jede einzelne Bewegung, kostete es aus, ihre Hände auf die Stange zu legen und sich an ihr hochzuziehen. Sie würde Muskelkater haben… später. Aber alles was später war, war egal. Ab und an gab sie Draco Malfoy ein Zeichen, damit er die Musik änderte, doch als DJ hatte er eh ein Gespür dafür.

 _Let's crank it up  
Crank it up  
Till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up  
Crank it up  
Put that record on spin  
'Cause I am ready to party  
Gonna get my girls and get naughty  
Just crank it up  
Crank it up  
Till the walls cave in  
Just crank it up_

„Draco!", rief Ginny. „Stell es lauter! Mach es einfach lauter!"

 _Turn it up (louder), turn it up (louder)  
Turn it up  
DJ turn it up (louder), turn it up (louder)  
Turn it up (loud)  
DJ turn it up (louder), turn it up (louder)  
Turn it up (louder), turn it up (louder)  
Turn it up (louder), turn it up  
Turn it up louder_

Und die Musik scholl in neuer Lautstärke hinein in den Raum, der bereits unter den Bässen und Klängen bebte.  
Ginny lieferte den heißesten Tanz der Menschheitsgeschichte ab, ihr Freund Blaise Zabini nahm gerade Parvati Patil an der Wand gegenüber und deren Zwillingsschwester vergnügte sich mit dem erwachten Goyle.

 _I systematically move every bone  
So crank it up I wanna get in the zone  
I systematically move every bone  
So crank it up I wanna get in the zone_

*Etwa 2 Stunden später*

„Ich schätze, es wird Zeit, die gesamte sechste Jahrgangsstufe der Schule zu verweisen", sagte Snape tonlos, als er über eine schlafende, komplett nackte Millicent Bulstrode hinweg trat und Padma Patil dabei beobachtete, wie sie hastig ihre Kleidung zusammen raffte.  
Harry Potter suchte mit hochrotem Kopf nach seiner Hose und Neville Longbottom versuchte seine Unterhose zu erreichen, die über dem Raum im Kreis schwebte…  
Professor McGonagall seufzte.

„Die Jugend von heute…"

-.-.-.-

Review? :)

Ich wollte so was immer schon mal schreiben, fragt mich nicht warum.  
Wenig Sinn, kein Tiefgang ... passt also zum Lied. :D  
Ich mag das Lied, aber es ist nicht unbedingt tiefgründig ... eben einfach ein 'Partylied', deswegen dachte ich, kann ich es mir anmaßen eine derartige Story zu dem Song zu schreiben.


End file.
